Lloyd or Lorie?
by Guardian Sorceress Alanshee
Summary: When Lloyd's dad uses the Mega weapon on his son something happens that will change not only Lloyd's life but the ninja's as well what has happened to make such a drastic difference in their lives read to find out (Currently on hiatus till I can think of some ideas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this popped into my head as I was playing my favorite video game its called WoW (World of Warcraft) on my monk flying through Panderia so the ninja popped into my head I started laughing and since I was using a headset my guildys were like are you ok I said yeah just had a thought for a new fanfiction they said wow you always have a new idea's for stories but I also need to get my mind off of (sobs) Zane Zanes Girlfriend and I have been chatting and its going to be hard for her especially so I hope this story cheers her up a bit**

**Disclaimer: I own plot Lego Company owns Ninjago got it good**

* * *

Lloyds PoV

My Dad was at it again this time for some unknown reason he was in the middle of the desert, apparently some villagers from a near by village spotted him as they were walking back from work. Kai had wanted me to stay back, but I insisted and eventually I was allowed to come along sure enough as the villagers had described was my Dad.

"Garmadon what do you think your up to this time." I heard Cole say an edge to his voice

"Oh nothing." my Dad replied I noticed a hint of a smile on his lips

"Guys it's a trap!" I yelled but I was to late at least a dozen Constricti Serpentine jumped out of the ground and surrounded us

Garmadon's PoV

I watched as my son and his companions fought against the Serpentine I pointed the Mega weapon at my son I had already thought it through what I was going to do.

"Mega Weapon hear my command I wish my son to be turned into a weaker species so that he will have even more trouble fighting against me!" I yelled I saw the Ninja stop as Lloyd was surrounded by the golden light of the Mega Weapon but when the golden light faded nothing had changed I collapsed to my knee's because of the energy the weapon required

"Retreat! "I managed to call out two of the Constricti tried to help me but I snapped at them to stay back and I could take care of myself

Lloyd's PoV

I watched my dad's retreating figure I looked over at Jay when he screamed and pointed at me

"What?" I asked I noticed my voice had slightly higher more feminine sound to it

I looked at Kai whose eyes were wide as dinner plates and then Zane who had a startled appearance on his face

"Guy's what's the matter what's wrong" I asked again the guy's were acting strange and it kinda scared me

"Umm you might want to see it for yourself" Zane said producing the mirror Jay had given to him as a joke earlier in the day he handed it to me

As soon as I saw myself I screamed and dropped the mirror into the sand

Kai's PoV

We watched as the now female Lloyd looked into the mirror and screamed and dropped it

"I can't be girl tell me that's just a trick mirror please" he umm she begged

"Afraid not Lloyd that mirror's real your dad has apparently turned you into a girl" Jay said trying not to laugh

"This is not funny Jay this is not funny at all" Lloyd said I watched as she started to pace

"Umm why don't we go back to the Bounty maybe Sensei Wu has something that can return you back to normal" Zane said calmly

We went back to the Bounty and found Sensei Wu and Nya up on the bridge

"Umm hey Sensei we kinda have a situation Lloyds Dad did something to Lloyd we are hoping that you can fix " I said trying to avoid revealing what had happened all four of us separated to reveal Lloyd Sensei Wu remained calm but the look on Nya's face priceless

"Hey Uncle" Lloyd said slightly shifting her hair that fell to the middle of her back moved slightly

I heard Sensei Wu sigh

"Sadly Boy's" Sensei began but was interrupted by Lloyd saying

"Uhem"

"And girl I don't think that there's anything I can do I can check with Miss Take but this might be one problem I can't fix unfortunately" Sensei said closing his eyes and letting out another sigh

"You mean I might be stuck like this forever?" Lloyd said I noticed a look of sadness on (**Umm let me just say her from now on k okay** **back** **to story****) **her face

"I'm afraid so my nephew umm niece "Sensei replied

Jay yawned and stretched

"We shall all figure this out in the morning it is getting late" Sensei said

"Yes Sensei" We all said and went to get ready for bed

Lloyd's PoV

I lay here awake Nya had lent me some of her clothes because my old ones no longer fit my smaller frame, I had looked at myself in the full body mirror I looked to be 5 foot 7 and 120 pounds my hips now were an hourglass shape my hair had grown down to my waist it was still the golden blond it had always been ,my eyes were the same as well the same deep emerald green my facial features had changed though I had a more elvish appearance ,my lips were a light pink in color I shook my thoughts out of my head and turned to look at Kai I had to brush a stray strand of hair from my face I felt something stir in my stomach as I look at his sleeping form,how cute he looks then I realized something

_"Do I love Kai"?_

* * *

**How do you like this I hope I did better on punctuation but I know I should be working on the final chapter for that other story but I am taking a break I really hope you liked this first chapter please take these cookies as a thank you for reviewing if you do review which I hope you do Alanshee out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here's chapter 2 of Lloyd or Lorie? I have ****gotten a lot of Favorites and follows here's free Transformation potions for everyone but they only last 30 minutes so use them wisely (Hands them out ) yes I am a witch why else would I be able to do spells and heal people too but enough of that on to the story**

* * *

Kai's PoV

Everyone was awake well everyone except for Lloyd somehow she was still asleep even though the alarm had rung

"How is she still asleep that alarm is louder than Jay when he gets excited?"Cole said stretching

"I don't know I'm not the new female on the ship don't ask me "I replied yawning

"yeah I'll never understand how girls sleeps through loud noises but they'll wake up to a baby crying that that'll always confuse me" Jay said rubbing his eyes

"should we wake up sleeping beauty?" Cole asked

"yeah Sensei Wu will have our heads if she doesn't wake up soon and I know how it'll be a shocking experience won't it Jay" I said elbowing him

"Your so mean but it'll be funny so its worth it Jay" said quietly laughing and walking up to Lloyds bed

We watched as he touched Lloyd gently with one of his fingers she shot up and shriek in surprise we saw her hair poof up and frizz we all started laughing

"JAY"she shrieked as she hopped up out of bed and started chasing Jay all around the room we laughed at the scene Jay laughed at her hair

"Going 80's I see" he said still running and laughing he shrieked as Lloyd caught him

"Help me guys" he yelped

"Um is that Sensei calling me got to go" Cole said walking out of the room

"I sense I need to be downstairs in the kitchen" Zane said briskly walking out

"Yeah and I told Nya I would help her with something this morning "I said walking quickly out of the room

Lloyd PoV

I had Jay in a headlock I took some sleeping powder from my prank box I kept under my bed Jay was trying to struggle out of my grasp

"Night night" I said and made him inhale some of it I grinned as he fell asleep

"You mess with me you get pranked Majorly" I thought as I grabbed something from my pranking box

About thirty minutes later I got dressed and walked out of the guys room laughing like a jester I met everyone in the dining room I knew Jay would be up and about in a minute everyone except me looked up when we heard Jay walk in everyone looked at him trying not to laugh which eventually they couldn't they all started laughing I looked up and saw Jays confusion I withdrew a small mirror

"Hope you like your new hair color Blondie" I said starting to laugh I had dyed Jay's hair blond

He shrieked once he saw himself we once again started to laugh

"Lorie why would you do this to me all I did was shock you awake" Jay complained

"First of all my name is Lloyd and second because you messed with me you could have just as easily pushed me out of bed to waken me up but no you had to shock me awake thus messing my hair up you mess with mine I mess with yours prank style"I said chuckling

"Yeah now your hair matches your personality Blondie" Cole said laughing

Jay complained as sat down and ate I looked over at Kai who apparently was looking at me cause our eyes met we blushed and looked away quickly after breakfast we all headed up to the bridge to Sensei Wu who was going to tell us if there was a way to change me back

"Good morning my students " I heard him say as we entered the bridge and sat down in the chairs

"Morning Sensei" we all replied

"As you all know I went to Miss Take's shop today to see if there was a tea to change Lloyd back and unfortunately there is not a tea that can change you back Lloyd your father has does something I cannot fix I am sorry" my Uncle said

"You mean I am stuck like this forever"? I asked upset

"Yes unfortunately my niece "he replied

I sighed

"Now if I may ask what happened to Jay's hair" Sensei asked turning his head to the said ninja

Jay glared at me as he said

"Apparently I got on Lories bad side when I shocked her to wake her up this morning cause I also made fun of her hair"

Nya came walking up to us and said

"If the meetings over then you guys should head to the museum immediatly they need your help"

"What's wrong" I replied

She looked at me and said

"You'll have to see it to belive it"

* * *

**I know I know this is long over due been ttrying to get a Beta reader for this storybut its really hard due to it being a Romance story but I forgot to say this is just before the episode of Ninjago called The Stone Armywill have 3rd chapter up soon hopefully please read and review**


End file.
